Island Magic
by StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: AU/AH. Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore come to Firefly Island to forget their hurtful pasts but unexpectedly find themselves falling in love with each other. Stefan/Elena.
1. Bad-luck Bride

**Island Magic**

_**AU/AH Stelena. Elena is 25 and a grade school teacher. Stefan is 27 and an oncologist. Damon is Stefan's half-brother. Bonnie is Damon's wife. They have three-year-old twins, Ella and Dylan. Jeremy doesn't exist in this universe. That's the main gist of it, I think. Oh yeah! This story mostly takes place on a fictional island off the coast of Maine – one called Firefly Island. Happy reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad luck Bride**

_**June,  
New York City**_

Today was _the_ day.

She couldn't remember ever having being happier than she was in this moment.

She danced around the bridal room, swishing the train of her white gown around her slender legs. She hugged herself, swaying slowly, imagining herself in the arms of her beloved as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"I'm getting married," Elena said. She spotted her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Her eyes sparkled. "Love looks good on you, Gilbert," she told her reflection and laughed. She was such an idiot, yes, but she was in an idiot madly in love with the man she was going to marry in less than ten minutes.

There was a knock at the door and she called out, "Come in."

The door was pushed back and Caroline ushered in ten-year-old Rosa. "Elena," Caroline immediately chided her, "you can't just tell any old person to come in here. What if it had been Aaron? It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that."

"I can't have bad luck," Elena said. "Because Aaron loves me and I love him and –"

"We get it, Elena. You're butt crazy in love with Aaron; you're deliriously happy… _blah blah blah!"_ Caroline was clearly still bitter. She had recently broken up with her latest boyfriend Jess – or rather he had broken up with _her._ He had moved out of their apartment in a hurry but not before calling her neurotic, needy and insecure. Elena truly did feel badly for her dear friend but was it so wrong to want to be happy on her wedding day?

Elena had been so desperately lonely and lost since her parents' death ten years before. Aaron Whitmore had come along and filled up the hole in her heart that had ached for such a terribly long time.

Caroline sighed. "Sorry, Elena."

"It's okay." Elena looked at Rosa. She had "adopted" Rosa through the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program at the school where she taught. Rosa was a plump girl with the most brilliant gray eyes. She adored Elena and Elena reciprocated in spades. Rosa was to be her flower girl today.

"Don't you look pretty, Rosa?" Elena said. She held out her hand and beckoned Rosa to her. She gave her Little Sister a giant hug.

"In this old thing?" Rosa joked. Elena and Rosa giggled.

"Ahem," Caroline cleared her throat. "No one has yet commented on how_ I_ look."

Elena and Rosa smirked at each other. "You look fabulous, Caroline," they both said in unison.

Caroline smiled. "Well, I was far from enthused about the pattern of this dress when Elena picked it out but with a few alterations here and there, it's not half bad." She smoothed down the skirts of her cranberry-red dress.

"Elena, you look great too!" Rosa exclaimed.

Elena smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment all my life. I almost thought today would never come…"

A mere three weeks ago, Elena had feared that her long-awaited and hoped for wedding day would not happen. A routine checkup with her new gynecologist had revealed that she was infertile – that she would never be able to conceive. She had openly sobbed in Aaron's arms when she told him what she'd learned. They had talked about having children – a bevy of them - so many times. She was sure that he would want to cut her loose, but he had assured her that he still wanted to marry her. That even if they couldn't have kids "the old-fashioned way", they would find a solution because they belonged_ together._

_And so here she was - at the hour of her greatest happiness. _

"What time is it?" Elena asked eagerly.

Caroline opened her little clutch purse and withdrew her watch. "It's _that_ time." She smiled at Elena.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Elena grinned. "Where is Alaric?"

Alaric Saltzman was Elena's friend, confidant, and in many ways, a second father to her. He had helped raise her alongside her Aunt Jenna after her parents died. Jenna was gone too now, sadly, but Alaric had never abandoned Elena. She owed him so much. So much that her eyes filled with tears at the thought of his graciousness.

"Hey, Elena," Caroline said. "Don't do that – don't cry. Think of your makeup!"

"Sorry."

Caroline just smiled indulgently at her. "I'll go get Alaric," she said and started for the door just as there was a knock on it.

"That must be him," Elena said with a happy grin. She rushed to the door and opened it. "Ric-" She started and broke off as she saw the tight, drawn expression on his attractive face.

"Elena," he said.

Elena's bottom lip trembled. "What is it?"

"It's Aaron. He never … well, he never actually showed up here."

"What? No_. No!_ That can't be right."

"His family – his sister; his parents … They aren't here either."

"No!" Elena cried. She shoved past Alaric and though he called after her, she kept running. She burst through the chapel doors and looked around. People were assembled in there, all looking bored and antsy, but none of the faces in the crowd were _his._

A tear slid down her cheek unbidden as Caroline and Alaric burst into the chapel after her. "Where – where's Aaron?" Elena asked. "I don't get it. Could he be hurt? Maybe the Whitmores were in a minor accident or something on the way here. I mean, that's possible… Right?"

Her friends, even Rosa, looked doubtful. "It's fine, it's fine," Elena said and she started back towards the double doors. She escaped from there right as she heard Alaric announce that the wedding was not going to happen today; that all of the guests could go home.

XoXoXo

Elena frantically called the Whitmores at every number she could think of. When they didn't answer her, she insisted that Alaric drive her to their upscale penthouse. The doorman wouldn't let her in though, saying that the Whitmores were all out.

She called every hospital in the city and everyone she talked to, claimed to have none of the Whitmores in their care. Her heart filled with dread as she realized the truth. Aaron had walked away from her, by his own choice.

It was nearing ten p.m. as an exhausted Elena returned to her place. Alaric drove her right up to the entrance of her building. He wanted to walk her inside but she begged him not to. She simply did not want anyone to see her fall apart. Hadn't she been humiliated enough already today?

Alaric leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Elena, call me when you hear anything," he said. "Or if you just want to talk."

She nodded but she didn't feel like talking ever to anyone ever again. It would take too much effort. As it was, she almost couldn't walk into the building. She ended up yanking off her Dolce heels. She ditched them somewhere in the vicinity of the door.

She slowly plodded onto the elevator. She had felt so good before, so hopeful… All of those feelings were gone now. A chill was beginning to wrap around her heart, squeezing it in a vice.

She emerged on the fourth floor and started the long walk down the hall to her loft. She kept her head down and her tousled hair hung in her face.

She only looked up when she heard someone pointedly clear their throat. She saw none other than Aaron standing in front of her door, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Her first instinct was to run and jump on him and pepper him with hugs and kisses. Her second instinct was to steel herself against him. The latter feeling won out.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" She took in what he was wearing – a button down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves; plain slacks. It definitely wasn't wedding attire. He had never intended to marry her, had he?

"Elena-"

"Never mind. I don't want to know. Just move aside."

"Can you just let me explain?" He reached for her arm and she immediately tugged away, turning to stare at the wall as a ball of emotion sat painfully in her throat. She was determined not to cry in front of him.

She said nothing as he powered on. "I wanted to marry you, Elena, I truly did." She scoffed. "It's true okay? I love you, I do. I just can't … What I am trying to say is that I lied. I lied when I said I was okay with us not being able to have kids the natural way. I know there are options but Elena, you know it won't be the same. And my parents want an heir, a true heir, and we wouldn't be able to give them one. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I couldn't go through this. I hope someday you find happiness with someone that can accept what you have to offer."

More tears burned the back of her eyes. She wanted to rail at him; tell him how he'd shattered every illusion, every dream that she'd ever had. But she also knew that he was right. She couldn't give him children, something they had both dreamt about for so long. She was damaged; she was broken. She wasn't a whole woman, she decided.

"Goodbye, Elena," Aaron said quietly. She felt him graze her arm lightly as he stepped around her and hurried down the hall.

Once she was sure that Aaron was gone, she covered her face and sunk into a heap on the floor.

_She couldn't breathe._

XoXoXo

Somehow she found the strength to climb to her feet – though her legs were shaking badly - and go inside her loft. She immediately stripped off her gown. She ripped off her white undergarments and tore the lacy garter from her trim right thigh. Then she threw all of the clothes into the garbage can beside the bathroom sink. She scrubbed the mussed makeup off of her face. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was painful and raw. She then went to her room and got dressed.

Her bags were packed by the time Caroline showed up there; having just dropped Rosa off at her house in Brooklyn. Caroline immediately spotted the two suitcases on Elena's bed. She sputtered. "Wh-what – Wait. Just where do you think you're going?"

Elena shrugged and tried to push past Caroline but she blocked the door. _"Elena! _Come on, answer me here."

"I am just… going. Where I go …. it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters! I know Aaron broke your heart – I mean, the devastation is written all over your _really_ red face – but you can't run away. I mean, when Jess left me –"

Elena glared at her friend. "Don't you dare try to compare your shacking up with some guy for two months to what I'm going through now. Aaron and I were together for four years dammit!"

Caroline's eyes widened upon hearing the venom in Elena's voice. She sighed and approached her best friend. She put her hands on Elena's shoulders and though Elena tried to yank away, Caroline held to her tightly. "Caroline," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"Listen to me, Elena. I know your heart is broken but now is absolutely _not _the time to turn tail and run away. Now is the time for you to show how brave you can be. You need to show the world that what Aaron did – for whatever reason; as messed up as it is – didn't break you. That you're made of stronger stuff."

Elena pulled free. "I've got to go, Caroline."

"You can't!" Caroline cried. "What about your goldfish _Senor Naranja?_ He needs you. Rosa needs you. _I_ need you. We _all_ need you."

Elena shook her head. "You'll all be better off without me."

"That's the self-pity talking because you know that's not true."

"I don't know anything anymore."

Caroline sighed. "Where are you even going? When will you be back? Because okay, yeah maybe you need a vacation; a nice getaway, but you _have_ to come back. I mean, you are coming back… right?"

Elena didn't answer. She didn't dare look at Caroline because she wouldn't be able to stand seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes. Caroline groaned. "Well at least call when you get where you're going… _Please,_ Elena."

Elena finally nodded. She didn't want to argue anymore. She simply didn't have the heart for it.


	2. Escape from New York

_**-Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts so far. I hope you like this chapter. Feedback is love!-**_

**Chapter 2: Escape from New York**

"_Look, Mommy, look at me!" The cherubic-faced five-year-old called out. Her mother waved to her from the shoreline as waves crashed about her feet. The little girl perched on her daddy's broad shoulders as he carried her through the surf. She laughed in delight as her father kicked up his legs and water splashed them, dousing them._

_The little family played in the ocean for what seemed like hours and then watched the sun dip into the sky from the shoreline. Only when the first stars began appearing in the night sky did they see fit to finally return to their little rented cottage on the bluff. Her parents swung her between them as they headed back to Summerhouse. That was what the little white frame little house with the big windows was called. She had found it funny at first – a house having a name, but it made sense to her now. It was such a fun, magical, safe place; it __**deserved**__ a name._

_They reached the cottage in no time. While her father threw dinner on the barbeque, her mother helped her undress and bathe. Sand filled up the tub and the little girl giggled happily as her favorite Barbie bobbed on the surface of the water. Her mother washed her long, dark hair and then after her helping her dry off, dressed her in pink, fluffy, cotton pajamas._

_While her parents ate lobster and shrimp, the little girl nibbled on a small slice of cod. She actually liked fish, even at her age. The little family of three talked and laughed for a long time as they sat on a picnic bench in the backyard behind Summerhouse. Her mother surprised her with a vanilla sundae topped with sprinkles. She loved it. She loved everything about this place. She never wanted to leave._

_As her parents tucked her into bed that night, she looked at them earnestly. "Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" She asked with a pout as her father placed a plush, stuffed bear named Happy in her arms._

"_Yes," her mother said. "But guess what?"_

"_What?" The little girl's brown eyes sparkled._

"_We'll come back again next summer!"_

_The little girl clapped her tiny hands excitedly. "Really?"_

_"Really."_

"_Yay!" The little girl smiled and rubbed her eyes. She __**didn't**__ want to sleep but the excitement of the day was catching up to her. "And can we stay here, right here in this house?" She asked._

_"Yes," her father said. "Summerhouse will be ours every time we come here. Now get some sleep and dream of unicorns and rainbows."_

_"I'd rather dream about coming here again next summer," the girl said._

_"Sounds like a plan," her father said with an indulgent smile. He leaned over to kiss her forehead as did her mother. Then they edged out of the room and the little girl fell into a peaceful slumber._

XoXoXo

Elena bolted upright in her seat as the intercom loudly crackled overhead, breaking her from her beautiful dream – no, her cherished childhood _memory._ "This is your captain speaking," a disembodied, masculine voice said. "We'll be landing in fifteen minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for descent."

Elena looked down. She had never actually removed her belt. She had been far too tired – exhausted in every way that a person could be.

She turned to look out the cabin window. She shifted on her seat as she took in the brilliant sight of the sun coming up in the east. In New York City, one couldn't get a view like this, even from the highest skyline. The sight was beautiful but it failed to warm her. She felt dead inside… Completely devoid of light and joy. She wasn't even sure why she had come here. Maine was after all, a happy place in her mind, and she knew that she could never be happy again.

Arriving at La Guardia airport last night, she hadn't initially known where she was headed. She had just known that she had to get far away from New York. She was reading the destinations board, when the name _Augusta, Maine_ popped onto it. A flight left in less than an hour. Augusta was the kind of place she could get lost in. It was very small and isolated. But her mind began to percolate with ideas. Firefly Island, the happy vacation spot of her unfettered youth, was but a ferry ride away.

Her mind was soon made up. She would fly up to Augusta and then make her way to Firefly Island. The idea settled into her mind and could not be chased away. The island had always seemed so magical to her as a child. It was the perfect place to hide out until she stopped feeling so bitter and angry. That would only take, what - twenty or thirty years?

As the plane raced down the runway, Elena held her breathe for a moment. Leaving New York was the right thing to do; now, she was sure of it. She could easily disappear on a small island in the Atlantic. That's all she wanted to do now. To be alone. To never have to _feel_ again.

XoXoXo

Elena moved quickly through baggage claim, snagged a cab to the barge and in no time, found herself sitting on a ferry headed out to the island. She heard water lapping against the side of the boat as the propellers churned through the water, carrying her to her lonely destiny.

There were only a few other passengers onboard but she didn't really comprehend their presence. She kept her face forward and sat ramrod-straight in her seat. She silently dared anyone to pester her. Fortunately, no one tried.

They docked and she looked around for a moment before dragging her suitcases out from under her seat. No one offered to help her carry them and she was quite glad. She didn't want to be bothered.

She carried her bags the short distance to a little building that sat off to the side of the road. A sign hung from the tiled roof that read "Visitor's Center". A rack of maps and postcards for sale sat off to the side. Elena bypassed them and went up to the counter. A bright-eyed, mocha-skinned young woman of about eighteen immediately greeted her with a boisterous "Hello". She obviously took her job as town-greeter seriously.

Elena didn't return the greeting. She didn't feel like it. Instead she said, "Where can I find the local realtor's office?"

"Which one are you looking for?" The young woman asked.

"Whichever one leases cottages along the beach, specifically one called Summerhouse." God she hoped it still existed, that it hadn't been torn down or fell off of the bluff or something.

"Oh Summerhouse," the girl said. "I love that place. It's so beautiful."

"So it still exists?" She sighed with relief.

"Yep. The Young family would have that property on their listing. I can take you to their office if you'd like. It's my lunch break anyway."

Elena bristled. "I am sure that I can find it on my own."

"I insist. Besides, it's right next to Wildflowers which is-"

"A restaurant," Elena said. "I remember it."

"You've been here before?"

Elena looked away. "Yes. A lifetime ago."

"Cool," the girl said. "Let me just close up and then we can go. I am craving one of the burgers Willie grills up at Wildflowers. I haven't eaten in _hours."_ The girl was so skinny that Elena was truly surprised that she ate at all.

"I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother," the girl insisted. Elena rolled her eyes. She was going to have a companion whether she wanted one or not.

She watched the other girl pull the rack into the office and shut the door. She didn't lock up the place. She obviously trusted people not to steal. Elena well-remembered how just yesterday she had believed in the goodness of humanity, but she didn't miss her naiveté now. She had learned the hard way that no one could be trusted; that they would knife you in the back if they got the chance.

"I'll carry one of those for you," the girl offered, looking at her suitcases.

"I can do it."

"No come on. They look heavy." The girl obviously could not take "no" for an answer. She reached for the suitcase in Elena's left hand and then beckoned her to follow.

"By the way, my name is Destiny. Destiny Evans."

Elena nodded. "Elena."

"It's nice to meet you, Elena."

Elena couldn't really say the same. Destiny seemed nice enough but Elena hadn't come here to make friends – quite the opposite, really. Besides, Destiny probably expected a tip or something for carrying her suitcase. Elena had come to a bitter place in her life where she assumed the worst about people and questioned their motivations.

Destiny tried to engage Elena in conversation on their walk to the rental agency but all of Elena's answers were monosyllabic. Destiny, to her credit, didn't look put off.

They reached a row of adjoining, brightly painted businesses. This was what passed for a strip mall in a town as small as this. Elena spotted Henry's Grocery on the corner. Her parents used to take her there all the time. Her dad would buy her shoestring candy, which was her all-time favorite snack back then. Overall, the island seemed to have changed little over the years. It was almost comforting.

Destiny walked her to the door of "The Young and Young Realty Office" and pulled back the door with one hand, holding it open for Elena with her skinny hip. Elena moved inside and deposited the suitcase she had been carrying in the corner. The desk was unoccupied and Elena tapped her foot impatiently until someone came out of the back room.

She was greeted with a smile by a woman a little younger than herself. The woman had shoulder-length brown-almost-black hair and big almond-shaped eyes. "Hello, I'm April Young. How may I help you?"

"I need to rent a place – specifically, a cottage," Elena said.

"Well, we have a few of those." April went to the computer and fired it up.

Destiny made her presence known now. "April, I've got to go. Take care of our new friend Elena."

April nodded. "Will do, Destiny. Thanks for bringing her over."

"Anytime," Destiny said. She headed for the door after setting Elena's suitcase down. "Take care. I hope to see you around again, Elena."

Elena nodded. Destiny waved to her and was gone. Elena approached the counter as April began typing in some information. April looked up at Elena. "What kind of cottage are you looking for?"

"I want one in particular," Elena said. "The cottage called Summerhouse."

"Oh?" April said. She stopped typing. "Well…"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, not at all. It's in better condition than ever… There's just a problem."

"And what might that be?" Elena asked.

"I just rented it out to a man about ten minutes before you got here." April nibbled her bottom lip for a moment. "But the good news is that there's a cottage open right next door to it and –"

"I don't want another cottage," Elena said, trying to temper her annoyance. "I want Summerhouse. I will accept nothing else."

"Well… Why is it so important that you have Summerhouse in particular?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Elena said crisply. April blanched. Elena almost felt badly for her rude answer but brushed it aside. The world didn't care about her, so why should she care about anyone in it?

"I'd really like to help you out but it won't be possible. The new renter signed a lease for the duration of the summer so my hands are tied."

"Well who rented it out?" Elena asked. "I can talk to them; get them to change their minds."

"I don't know about that…"

"Just tell me who he is," Elena demanded.

The door suddenly opened and Elena turned around to see a man come walking into the office. Not just any man but a handsome one. He had dark blonde hair, chiseled cheekbones, and forest green eyes that settled on her for a moment. She gave him a dark look and turned away.

"Sorry to interrupt," the man apologized. "I think I left my medical bag here. I was halfway to the cottage when I realized it."

Hearing the word "cottage", Elena whipped around to look at him. _"Cottage?_ By any chance, is it the one called Summerhouse?"

He nodded as April hemmed and hawed behind the counter. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Elena said dryly. "Look, what's your name?"

The man peered at her curiously. "Stefan Salvatore." He scratched his cheek. "Why do you want to know?" He sounded a bit suspicious of her intentions.

"Because, Mr. Salvatore, I am prepared to make you a very lucrative offer. An offer you can't refuse."


	3. The Disappointments Just Keep Coming

**Chapter 3: The Disappointments Just Keep Coming**

"_An offer? _What _kind_ of offer?" Stefan asked, staring at the petite brunette in front of him. Suspicion tinged his voice. He had good reason to question her intentions. He had recently decided that the so-called fairer sex was anything _but_ fair_. _In his estimation, all women were unrepentant snakes. Sure, they were pleasing to the eye but once you invited them into your life, into your bed; well, like all good vipers, they struck when you least expected it.

The brunette nodded. She looked at the young realtor as April tried to scoot from the room. "Don't go anywhere, April. This concerns you too."

Stefan crossed his arms as he looked between the two women. His eyes again settled on the petite brunette with the pretty face and the sourest expression he'd ever seen. "Look, Miss, uh-"

She didn't offer her name but pressed on. "I want Summerhouse, Mr. Salvatore. It's very important to me that I have that cottage."

"Why is it so important?" He figured that she had some kind of ulterior motive. He had learned the hard way that most women did.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern."

Stefan scoffed. April chuckled nervously. "She said the very same thing to me, actually."

The pretty brunette opened her purse and extracted her checkbook along with a pen. She uncapped the pen and gripped it tightly in her little fist. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I will double whatever you paid for Summerhouse. I am sure that there is another cottage in the area that will be more to your liking anyway."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Look, Miss, I'm not interested in a house swap or anything of the sort, especially since you won't tell me why you want the place so much. Besides, April here assured me that Summerhouse is the most beautiful place on the island; that I will be able to see the ocean right from the front porch. I am keeping it."

"Is that your final say on the matter?" the brunette asked in a frosty voice.

"Absolutely." He watched her stuff her checkbook back into her bag. For a moment, he almost felt bad for telling her "no". Then he told himself that he couldn't and wouldn't be manipulated by another woman. He had been burned far too many times already.

He grabbed his medical bag and then walked out into the bright sunshine.

He heard the door open soon after him and out of curiosity he turned around to see the sour-faced brunette slump down onto the sidewalk in front of the office, resting her face in her hands.

He shook his head resolutely. No, he would not be manipulated.

_He kept walking._

XoXoXo

Elena watched the stuffed shirt stomp down the street. What kind of person, when presented with a sizable check, just turned it down? Would it have been so hard for him to let her lease Summerhouse? _No,_ she reasoned. _He must just be a really selfish person._

Elena sunk down on the curb and hugged her knees for a moment before dropping her head into her hands. She felt passerby watching her but she didn't care. She was far too angry and hurt to give a damn what they all thought of her.

Her cell phone suddenly rang. Elena had forgotten that she had brought it along, let alone that it was turned on. She thought about ignoring the call but it was playing the tune of "I'm Too Sexy" and she knew it was Caroline. Caroline had programmed that ringtone in herself, of course.

Elena knew that Caroline would not give up until she answered. She sighed and dug around in her purse until she found the mobile. She put it to her ear. "Hey."

"Elena! Oh God, Elena, I have some – oh god I have horrible news! I hate to even bug you about it; it's just-"

"Caroline, slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Elena honestly didn't know if she could take one more disappointment. It hurt too much and though she was trying to be strong, suddenly she wasn't sure that she knew how to be anymore. Still, she had to know what awful thing had happened now.

"Okay. I didn't want to tell you but I was talking to Alaric about it and he reminded me that you and me …we don't lie to each other."

"Just spit it out, Caroline!"

"Alright, alright. Here it goes…Elena, I killed _Senor Naranja."_

Elena rolled her eyes. "You killed my fish?"

"Not on purpose! I mean, I didn't realize that he could die if I overfed him but that's just what I did. I gave him a bunch of that smelly stuff you keep by the tank. Later, when I came back to borrow those awesome red sling backs of yours, I found him floating belly up. At first I thought he was just sleeping so I poked him. God help me, I touched the scaly thing and he just … bobbed. I called Alaric in a panic and he came over. We put _Senor Naranja_ in the toilet bowl and … Well, we flushed him."

"Caroline, are you freaking kidding me?"

"I know! Less than a day of taking care of your fish and I already killed him!"

"No, I meant, how can you think I actually care about a fish when my life is over?"

"Oh, Elena…"

"Don't pity me."

"I'm not."

Elena sighed. "Care, he dumped me because I can't have children. How – how am I ever going to be okay after that?"

"He didn't!"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Well, Elena, it's his loss. You're way too good for Aaron anyway. I can kill him for you though. Apparently I'm good at killing things."

"Be serious, Caroline."

"I am. Okay, maybe I won't do it myself but I could hire someone…"

"Just stop it," Elena said miserably.

"Okay… But I miss you already, Elena. When are you coming back? For that matter, where are you?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter right now. I will call you soon."

"Elena, don't hang up. Not when you are this upset."

"I just don't want to talk right now, not to anyone. Bye." Elena hung up before Caroline could protest again.

She heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see the girl from the visitor's center standing beside her. "Hi there," the girl said.

Elena longed to dismiss her but resisted. "Uh, hi… Daisy was it?"

The girl smiled indulgently_. "Destiny._ Anyway, I take it things didn't go well with April."

Elena shook her head. "Summerhouse has already been leased out and the jerk that got it isn't willing to give up the place –not even for a lot more money than he paid."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What are you going to do now?"

Elena shrugged. "I have to find a way to get Summerhouse, one way or another."

"What's so special about it?"

Elena sighed. "It just – I need to be there right now."

"I hope you get the cottage then," Destiny said. "Well I've got to get back to work. See you around?"

"Yeah, maybe," Elena said and watched Destiny hurry away.

Once again, Elena was alone.

XoXoXo

Elena must have sat on that damn sidewalk for at least an hour before she could drag herself to her feet. She felt awful, seriously awful. She had hung all her hopes on Summerhouse and her hopes were of course, dashed yet again. She wasn't giving up though. She would get the cottage for herself one way or another. For now though, she needed a nap. _Shelter_ and a nap. She was utterly exhausted.

There was a place down the street called of all things, "The Hotel". It didn't have a fancy name. It was just "The Hotel". Well, Elena didn't need fancy. She just needed some peace and quiet.

There was one vacancy and after she had signed the ledger and proffered her credit card, she headed upstairs with the bellboy. He was a bit younger than her and had sandy-blonde hair. He enthusiastically introduced himself as Mike. She couldn't muster up a reply. He carried her bags down the hall and watched as she fitted the electronic key card into the lock.

He tried to bring in the suitcases but she shook her head firmly. "I can get them from here." She slapped a five dollar tip into his palm and shut the door in his face. He no doubt thought that she was a bitch. She didn't care. What Aaron had done – worse, what he had _said_ – had fucked with her mind _and_ her heart. Yesterday she was a blushing bride; today she was … nothing.

She dropped heavily onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She felt like crying but she wouldn't let herself. She instead focused on getting sleep and was soon slipping off into a dreamless slumber.

**Hope this update is alright. For some reason, I really struggled with this chapter. Thanks for reading. There will be ****lots**** of Elena and Stefan interaction in the next chapter. They aren't going to be friendly for awhile though ha-ha**


End file.
